


Дружные поиски Цириллы

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Профайлы и досье персонажа, составленные командой и оформленные в графическом виде.Каков бы был результат, друзья мои, если бы участники Ганзы Геральта попытались с помощью листовок разыскать Цири, основываясь только на своих познаниях о девушке?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Дружные поиски Цириллы

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание, это только фантазии.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ypvTgWG)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/3TwNp3L)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/nbvMfWc)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/njqr0B8)  
[](https://ibb.co/PDct47W)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/8czs48j)

**Author's Note:**

> При создании использованы изображения авторства: Drakonoart, Hikaru Yagi и др.


End file.
